1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to watchbands or similar wristbands for retaining a watch or other device, and specifically relates to a watchband or wristband having a protective cover to cover the watch or device from exposure.
2. Description of Related Art
Watchbands, or similar wristbands structured to retain a timepiece or the like, have been disclosed in the art. Furthermore, watchbands having a cover or flap for covering a watch have been disclosed in the art. Such watchbands are generally structured to cover the watch so that it is not directly exposed to the elements. Persons who are active in outdoor sporting activities or who are involved in military maneuvers find such watchbands particularly beneficial.
Watchbands as previously described are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,808 to Hallman, et al., U.S. Design Pat. No. 287,229 to Hallman et al., and U.S. Design Pat. No. 383,993 to Kalbach. While useful for their purpose, known watchbands, such as those disclosed in the identified patents, have certain disadvantages of construction which render the particular watchband either difficult to use or more expensive to manufacture. For example, the watchband disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,808 is structured to retain a watch casing in a more permanent manner, thereby rendering the watchband unsuitable for readily switching watchbands or watch casings.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a wristband which is structured with a protective cover, but which is simplified in construction and use, which is less expensive to manufacture and which enables the ready removal of the watch or other device from the wristband at the discretion of the wearer.